The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and relates particularly, though not exclusively, to a rotor of a turbine engine which is driven by a working fluid.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a rotor of a turbine engine, said rotor being shaped substantially circular in profile and including three working surfaces generally defined by a peripheral and a pair of adjacent or opposing surfaces, respectively, of the rotor whereby in operation a working fluid introduced into the turbine engine acts consecutively on the peripheral and thereafter the pair of adjacent or opposing surfaces of the rotor in three respective stages of the turbine to effect rotation of the rotor.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a turbine engine comprising a housing within which a rotor is rotatably mounted, said rotor being shaped substantially circular in profile and including three working surfaces generally defined by a peripheral and a pair of adjacent or opposing surfaces, respectively, of the rotor whereby in operation a working fluid introduced into the housing of the engine acts consecutively on the peripheral and thereafter the pair of adjacent or opposing surfaces of the rotor in three respective stages of the turbine to effect rotation of the rotor.
Preferably the peripheral surface of the rotor includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced and generally axially directed ribs. More preferably the plurality of ribs are in the form of a series of arcuate flutes each being formed in the periphery of the rotor wherein the working fluid introduced tangentially onto the peripheral surface of the rotor is in a first stage of the turbine directed axially toward one of the pair of opposing side surfaces.
Typically the pair of adjacent surfaces of the rotor are generally defined by a plurality of angularly spaced and radially extending rotor blades. More typically the blades are shaped in cross-section and/or angularly oriented relative to an axis of the rotor whereby in operation the working fluid acts on adjacent and/or opposing surfaces of the rotor blades in a second and third stage of the turbine engine. Alternatively the pair of opposing surfaces of the rotor each include a series of angularly spaced and radially extending other ribs formed on respective opposing faces of the rotor. In this embodiment the other ribs are formed as other flutes in a swirl configuration in the pair of opposing faces of the rotor.
Preferably the housing is constructed as a split casing. More preferably the housing includes a centre casing sandwiched between a pair of outer casings. In this example the rotor is substantially enclosed circumferentially by the centre casing which includes one or more tangentially directed inlets for the working fluid.
Typically the pair of outer casings include an inlet outer casing and an outlet outer casing, respectively. More typically the inlet outer casing includes an annular groove being adapted to receive the working fluid from the first stage and redirect said fluid to the second stage. Even more typically, the outlet outer casing includes an annular recess being adapted to receive the working fluid from the second stage and redirect said fluid to the third stage. In this embodiment the annular recess includes a series of further flutes being angularly spaced and directed generally radially inward so as to promote a corresponding xe2x80x9cflowxe2x80x9d of the working fluid.
Preferably the housing further includes an exhaust casing mounted to the outlet outer casing and adapted to axially discharge the working fluid from the turbine engine. More preferably the exhaust casing includes an exhaust nozzle and internally is shaped in the general form of a conical frustum having its large diameter end disposed adjacent the rotor. In this example the exhaust nozzle includes a baffle plate which is designed to control the pressure of the working fluid at the third stage of the turbine.
Typically the turbine engine is adapted to operatively couple to an alternator for power generation. More typically the turbine engine is operatively coupled to a waste heat source which exchanges heat with the working fluid prior to its introduction into the turbine. Generally the working fluid is a working gas such as LPG or a refrigerant gas.